


Компромисс

by Anonymous



Series: Старкер [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Top Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Пост!Гражданка. Даже если у вас большая разница в возрасте, место компромиссу есть всегда.





	Компромисс

**Author's Note:**

> это ER, но Тони для Питера все еще "Мистер Старк", потому что я кинкую на такое обращение.
> 
> Совсем забылось, что в ЖЧ3 Тони удалил осколки из сердца, и в Гражданке он без реактора. В фике он с реактором, потому что это кинково и потому что забылось, да.
> 
> Питеру есть 18.

Тони просыпается от писка будильника. Нудная, стандартная мелодия режет по ушам, как наждак. В такие моменты врожденная глухота показалась бы даром. Когда Тони уже собирается спросить у ПЯТНИЦы «Какого хрена?!», потому что он точно не ставил будильник на безбожную рань, через него перегибается горячее костлявое тело и перед глазами оказывается маленькая, но очень аппетитная задница.

Питер свешивается с кровати вниз головой и копается в брошенных на полу вещах. Копается он долго, елозит по животу Тони утренним стояком — словно нарочно. Мобильный надрывается с каждой секундной все громче, и это похоже на пытку. А ведь Тони даже не с похмелья!

Питер наконец выключает будильник, и Тони мстительно шлепает его по ягодицам. Шлепок выходит громким и болючим — Питер вскрикивает и от неожиданности чуть не ныряет рыбкой с кровати.

— Мистер Старк!

— Да-да, даже с утра я все еще он.

Питер пытается встать, но Тони хватает его за талию и усаживает на себя. Взгляду тут же открывается член, по стойке смирно прижимающийся к плоскому животу. Питер краснеет, но не прикрывается — отучился стыдиться желаний. Да и как можно стыдиться, если твое желание — Тони Старк?!

— Так-так-так, что у нас тут? — тянет Тони и легонько обхватывает его член ладонью. Питер ахает, подается бедрами навстречу, но одергивает себя и с серьезным видом говорит:

— Мне в школу через полтора часа. От вас и так придется на паутине добираться.

— Все равно будешь сейчас дрочить, — уговаривает Тони и все так же легко двигает рукой по члену, другой гладит напряженное бедро. Питер худой, жилистый, стоит ему напрячься, все мышцы выделяются четкими контурами — красиво, Тони нравится.

— Я сам, по-быстрому. — Лицо у Питера уже совсем не серьезное. Он сдался без боя, хоть и продолжает упрямиться на словах.

— Вместе тоже можно по-быстрому, — ухмыляется Тони и перемещает руку с бедра на мошонку, щекочет пальцами складочки, добирается до дырки, и Питера со стоном выгибает. Он упирается руками в бедра Тони, подается в ласкающую член руку, а потом прижимается сжимающейся дыркой к его пальцам. Мышцы на животе Питера растягиваются, и Тони любуется очерчивающими пресс полосками.

— С-с вами нель…зя, — Питер находит в себе силы ответить, но это больше похоже на хныканье. Он жмурится, кусает губы, сдерживая стоны.

— Приятно слышать, малыш, что ты так ценишь мои умения. Ну-ка развернись, — Тони хлопает Питера по колену, и тот послушно разворачивается.

Тони укладывается удобнее, стряхивает с ног одеяло и притягивает Питера ближе за бедра. Тот почти утыкается в член Тони носом, мажет по головке губами без энтузиазма — сосать мелкий засранец не любит. Но Тони все это затеял не ради минета.

— Ммм… Ты тут со вчера мягонький и влажный.

Тони проталкивает в дырку большие пальцы и чуть растягивает в стороны — она подается легко, можно вставить хоть сейчас, но Тони трет гладкие стеночки и приговаривает, дразня:

— Красный идет не только тебе, но и твоей попке. Выпороть бы тебя.

Питер виляет задницей: не то хочет соскочить с пальцев, не то насадиться сильнее.

— Иногда мне хочется заклеить ваш рот паутиной. — Питер говорит в нескольких сантиметрах от члена Тони — его дыхание оглаживает головку, но этого чертовски мало. Питер из вредности не прикасается к члену, и Тони решает еще немного подразнить его.

— Что мешает? — светски интересуется он и, когда Питер собирается ответить, просовывает в растянутую дырку язык.

Питер давится словами и растекается на Тони, как желе на солнце — приходится вынуть пальцы и поддержать его за бедра. Волоски на них такие светлые и короткие, что почти не чувствуются под ладонями.

Тони работает языком, просовывает его так глубоко, как можно — внутри горячо и гладко. Питер так расслаблен, что, наверное, в него бы вошла и рука. Тони представляет, как бы Питер смутился, предложи он такое. Долго бы возмущался, но потом позволил — слишком охочий до экспериментов.

Тони целует дырку, засасывает, играет языком с натертыми краями. Нежная кожа краснеет от трения со щетиной, но Питеру нравится — он тихо поскуливает Тони в бедро и пережимает свой член.

Вот же маленький поганец — верещал про школу, а сам откладывает оргазм.

— Оближи, — просит Тони и, чтобы Питер пошевеливался, легко прикусывает его за ягодицу. Он старается не оставлять на Питере следов — достаточно раздраженных после поцелуев с небритым мужиком губ.

Питер старательно облизывает его член, до основания смачивая слюной.

— Хватит. — Тони подталкивает Питера под задницу, и тот без лишних слов понимает, что от него хотят.

У Питера красивая спина: узкая, с четкой ложбинкой позвоночника, без единой родинки, светлая и гладкая, словно высечена из мрамора. Тони закидывает руки за голову и наслаждается видом: острыми крыльями лопаток, веером ребер, ямочками на пояснице.

Питер опускается на член одним движением, стонет сладко, протяжно, и у Тони поджимаются пальцы на ногах — Тони первый, для кого Питер так стонет, первый, ради кого готов вытворять все это, первый, кому Питер не боится показать всего себя.

Внутри плотно и скользко, ягодицы поджимаются, и мышцы сдавливают сильнее, член исчезает в вылизанной дырке — Тони жадно наблюдает, впитывая каждое движение, и старается не ругаться — он слушает: Питера всегда прорывает на его члене — он не затыкается, болтает что-то неразборчивое, но Тони улавливает своё имя и этого достаточно.

Питер переходит на короткие рваные движения, почти не поднимаясь, откидывается на руки и жалобно просит:

— Тоооони, подро… чи. Пожалуйста, — Питер всхлипывает и оборачивается — его глаза влажно блестят, губы тоже — один его вид призывает сильнее слов, и Тони почти кидается навстречу.

Он обнимает Питера за талию, прижимая к себе еще ближе, загоняя еще глубже, Питер поскуливает, вжимается сам, словно хочет вплавиться в Тони всем телом.

Тони целует его плечи, шею, забываясь, присасывается к коже — точно останутся следы, и Питер будет метать и рвать паутину. К счастью, Тони знает, как загладить вину.

Когда Тони кладет руку Питеру на член, ему хватает пары движений вверх-вниз, чтобы кончить. Тони чувствует, как по щеке Питера стекает слеза, и это оказывается последней каплей — он кончает следом, даже не думая вытащить.

Питер растекается на нем, как медуза на песке. Он глубоко дышит, прикрыв глаза. Пока он приходит в себя, Тони зацеловывает фиолетовые засосы на его плече. У Питера ведь футболка с узким воротом, да?

— Я опоздаю. Из-за вас, — отдышавшись говорит Питер, но голос его выдает — утренним сексом перед школой он скорее доволен, чем нет, но всё же продолжает жаловаться: — У меня выпускной класс, мне нельзя прогуливать, если тетя Мей узнает…

Тони закатывает глаза. Имя тётушки Питера не должно звучать в их постели.

— Я тебя подвезу. Иди в душ.

Тони приподнимает затраханного Питера, и член с тихим хлюпом выскальзывает из его задницы. Если бы было время, Тони хорошенько бы вымыл его в душе. И трахнул еще раз.

Питер плетется в душ и недовольно ворчит, когда по бедрам стекает сперма. Тони заставляет себя вытереться полотенцем и уходит в другую ванную комнату. Питер слишком соблазнительный, чтобы идти вместе с ним.

На нормальный завтрак уже не хватает времени, и они перебиваются пончиками и кофе по дороге.

Питер развалился на переднем пассажирском сидении. Это был его первый утренний секс, и он еще не отошел после него — взгляд осоловелый, томный, движения ленивые. Весь его внешний вид кричит — меня только что хорошенько поимели.

Тони улыбается всю дорогу до школы, поглядывая на часы — они должны успеть тика в тике, хотя Питера, кажется, это уже не беспокоило.

— Ну так почему не хочешь залепить мне рот паутиной? — Тони пробует разговорить Питера, заодно проверить, насколько тот обиделся.

Питер не поворачивает в его сторону голову, только скашивает взгляд.

— Ваша щетина. Больно будет отдирать.

— Ты такой заботливый, малыш. Моя щетина мне и правда дорога. И не только потому, что я вкладываю в нее деньги.

Питер мычит через силу, и Тони решает, что если он и обиделся, то совсем немного. Иначе бы забрался на заднее сидение.

— Приехали, школа за поворотом, не заблудись. Если что, звони, окей?

Тони останавливает машину на соседней улице, чтобы у зевак не возник вопрос, почему Питер Паркер приехал в школу на дорогущей Ауди.

Перед тем, как выйти из машины, Питер смотрит на Тони нерешительно, что-то обдумывая.

— Что такое?

— Хорошего дня, — мямлит Питер и, перегнувшись через коробку передач, клюет Тони в губы. После поцелуя Питер словно зарядился энергией — резко подхватывает рюкзак и выскакивает на улицу и почти бежит, не оглядываясь.

Тони фыркает — красные уши Питера могли бы освещать улицу вечером.

Когда Тони приезжает в Башню и заваривает кофе, ему приходит смс.

«Кажется, я завалил контрольную. Больше никакого утреннего секса!»

Тони и не думает сдерживать смех. Успокоившись, он набирает сообщение.

«Если завалил, накажу по всей строгости».

«А если нет?»

«Выплесну всю свою радость, как вернешься».

Ответ приходит незамедлительно.

«Фу. Никаких секс-переписок! НЕ КОГДА Я В ШКОЛЕ!!!»

«Заметано, чувачок».

Тони отсылает смс и представляет, как Питер кривит губы — он терпеть не может, когда Тони зовет его так. Злится и рычит не хуже медоеда — крайне свирепого и верткого зверька.

Тони не ждет Питера вечером и уходит в мастерскую — у него после такого утра настрой лишь положительный. Работа идет гладко и быстро под любимые аккорды AC/DC, Black Sabbath и Iron Maiden.

Питера нет и на следующий день и на день после следующего.

Тони собирается позвонить ему и спросить, все ли в порядке, но Питер приходит сам. Мнется на кухне, где застал Тони с телефоном в руке. Взгляд сердитый, но не решительный — хочет что-то сказать, да не знает, как. Тони терпеливо ждет, облокотившись о стол, но Питер так и не может выдавить и слова.

— Обиделся.

Тони думает, что констатирует факт, но Питер вдруг мотает головой.

— Не обиделся, нет, просто… Ну… Больше так не надо.

Питер с видимым усилием отрывает взгляд от пола и смотрит на Тони, затаив дыхание. У них не часто бывают «взрослые» разговоры. Точнее, был лишь один, когда Тони ввязался в это, поэтому волнение Питера не удивляет. 

Связался же с пацаном, посмеивается Тони про себя, а вслух говорит:

— Что, все-таки завалил контрольную?

Питер моргает, как будто переключается с темы на темы.

— Нет, «отлично» получил… Не ожидал даже, что… Мистер Старк! Не увиливайте!

Питер сжимает кулаки и смотрит теперь прямо, действительно, сердито. Всего-то надо чуть-чуть раззадорить.

— Иди сюда, — зовет Тони и раскрывает руки для объятий. Питер хмурится, поджимает губы, но подходит и обнимает, крепко, утыкается носом в шею. Он напряжен — все еще ждет ответ.

Обниматься удобно — они одного роста, только Питер почти вполовину тоньше. Тони проводит ладонями по его спине, прижимает теснее, так что реактор вдавливается в грудь Питера. 

— Больше так не будем, — наконец, говорит Тони, и Питер в его руках разом обмякает. — Если сам не захочешь.

— Угу.

Тони гладит его по голове, перебирает волосы на затылке. Питер дышит медленно, размерено, его умиротворение передается и Тони. Наверняка Питер накручивал себя эти два дня. Речь придумывал, репетировал, чтобы «произвести впечатление на мистера Старка». Но, как бы Тони не вздыхал, с Питером не сложно — он смышленый, понятливый и добрый. И не требует от Тони ничего, что бы он не смог ему дать.

Пару секунд спустя Питер оживает, прикасается губами к шее Тони и вкрадчиво спрашивает:

— Вы там что-то писали про радость, которую надо выплеснуть?

С Питером совсем не сложно — он быстро учится. А Тони хороший учитель.


End file.
